


Entre broma y broma

by LarukuLawliet



Series: Sanctuary Tales [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarukuLawliet/pseuds/LarukuLawliet
Summary: A Milo y a Camus les parece ridícula la situación en que se encuentran sus compañeros dorados, así que comienzan a bromear al respecto. Sin embargo, bien dicen que a veces las bromas contienen algo de verdad ¿Será cierto?Parte de la serie "Sanctuary Tales" (Sanctuary Tales narra vivencias diarias de nuestros queridos caballeros dorados. Este fic pertenece al género yaoi, por lo cual se recomiendo a discreción :v)





	Entre broma y broma

**Author's Note:**

> Hola (:
> 
> Aquí otra parte de mi serie o lo que sea.
> 
> Este capítulo es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas; aunque aún sigo sintiendo que me he traicionado a mí misma, porque no he escrito nada de ShakaxMu :'v
> 
> Espero que éste One Shot sea de su agrado :3  
> Sin más que decir ¡A leer! :D

**_Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma (MiloxCamus)._ **

 

   Camus no sabía si la situación de sus amigos a su alrededor era algo bueno o algo malo. Por una parte se alegraba por ellos, pero por otra, los consideraba unos tarados por no hablar las cosas claramente o por tratar de engañarse a ellos mismos y a sus sentimientos.

   Milo y él sabían que había algo entre DeathMask y Aphrodite, pero ambos lo negaban. Sabían que a Mu le gustaba Shaka y creían que a Shaka le pasaba algo parecido, pero su relación era complicada con todo eso de las enseñanzas de Buda con las que Shaka se había criado; desprenderse de sus emociones humanas para alcanzar la iluminación y todo eso. Sabían también  que entre Aioria y Shura había "asuntos", y no precisamente por que Shura hubiese causado la muerte de Aioros... Y hablando de Aioros, ambos estaban casi seguros de haber visto al caballero de Sagitario besándose con el mayor de los Géminis una tarde cuando daban una vuelta por el Rodorio, pero no lo podían comprobar. Y por último estaba la relación que mantenían Shion y Dohko; al parecer ninguno de los dos quiso perder más el tiempo con esa segunda oportunidad que los dioses les concedieron para estar juntos e hicieron formal y pública su relación en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, con la bendición de Athena incluso.

   Camus suspiró con pesadez. Se encontraba sentado sobre su cama viendo a la nada y sintiendo el peso de la cabeza de Milo sobre sus piernas. El escorpión se encontraba desparramado sobre el colchón como ya era costumbre para ambos.

 

   -¿Qué sucede, Cam?

   -Si tan sólo todos tomaran su relación tan natural como la del Maestro Shion y el Maestro Dohko, todo sería más fácil.

   -Y nos ahorrarían los rituales de apareamiento que hacen en cada cena de fin de semana y cada desayuno del domingo -bromeó Milo.

   -Sí, eso también -se rió Camus. Milo se levantó rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a Camus en la cama.

   -Con lo fácil que sería decir -escorpión tomó las manos de acuario y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad: "Oye, me gustas" -dijo con firmeza y luego soltó una pequeña risita que Camus imitó.

   -Sí -concordó el contrario e imitó el gesto de Milo-. O: "Creo que te amo" -dijo mirando al otro a los ojos.

   -Sí, hay tantas confesiones cursis de novelas y películas que imitar -habló Milo en tono de broma y de nuevo miró a Camus a los ojos-: "No puedo vivir sin ti"

   -"Eres mi razón de ser" -completó Camus.

   -"No sé qué es lo que haría si no te tengo a mi lado".

   -"Te amo"

   -"Hazme un hijo" -tras esa línea que profirió escorpión, ambos estallaron el carcajadas y no fue hasta que no empezaron a calmarse que ambos notaron que sus manos seguían unidas desde la broma inicial.

 

   Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada intensa y algo incómoda que duró bastante tiempo, al menos hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta del cuarto.

 

   -Maestro, ya terminé de lanzar cien polvos de diamante -dijo Hyoga en tono divertido al ver como Milo y Camus se soltaron rápidamente y ver a Milo retroceder sobre sus rodillas hasta caerse de la cama.

   -B-Bien hecho, Hyoga. Con eso termina tu entrenamiento -dijo Camus nervioso-. Ya puedes retirarte -el cisne se sintió tentado a molestar un poco a su maestro, pero de pronto le pareció más importante ir a su habitación y hablar por teléfono con Shun para contarle cómo le había ido en su entrenamiento. Y así lo hizo:

   -Gracias, maestro -tras una reverencia, Hyoga se retiró, causando que Camus soltara una risa nerviosa.

   -Apuesto a que Hyoga está pensando cosas raras sobre nosotros ahora -dijo-. Seguro que me molestará por ello en cuento tenga oportunidad.

   -Pues que te moleste con justificación ¿No? -bromeo Milo, se puso de pie y se acercó a Camus haciendo ademán de besarlo.

   -Eres un tonto -dijo Camus sonriente y lo golpeó con una almohada.

   -¿Qué? Igual y si ponemos el ejemplo, todos se animen a confesarse -bromeó de nuevo.

   -Eso sería genial si aquí hubiesen sentimientos involucrados.

   -Pero yo si te quiero, Cam.

   -Basta, Milo, la hora de las bromas terminó. Ahora Hyoga ya piensa mal de mí.

   -¿Y quién dijo que estoy bromeando? -refutó escorpión. Su voz era tan seria que Camus lo miró completamente sorprendido.

   -Milo, ya fue suficien... -el mencionado se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y Camus empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un puñetazo hacia el rostro del escorpión, el cual fue bloqueado con facilidad pues no llevaba la fuerza ni la intención de golpear-. Tu broma llegó muy lejos, Milo. Ni creas que puedes burlarte de mí sólo porque en verdad me gustas -soltó acuario y rápidamente cubrió su boca al haber hablado de más.

   -Me alegra escuchar eso porque yo te quiero, Cam.

   -Milo, en serio, ya no es gracioso -y había dolor en su mirada al decir eso.

   -Camus, mírame -Milo acarició la mejilla  del susodicho y lo obligó a levantar el rostro hacia él-. Yo jamás bromearía con eso.

   -¡JODER, MILO! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que adivine cuándo hablas en serio y cuándo bromeas?

   -Así -respondió sencillamente el escorpión y con la misma sencillez terminó por eliminar la distancia entre él y Camus, plantando un suave beso en sus labios, que era apenas un leve roce. Cuando por fin se separó de él, Camus lo miró con sorpresa.

   -Pero, Milo...

   -Shhh... -Milo puso el índice sobre la boca de Camus para acallarlo-. No digas nada, Cam. En serio me gustas y te juro por Athena que ésta vez no estoy bromeando. Por eso, sé mío Camus -al ver el fuerte sonrojo que se apodero del caballero de acuario se percató de sus palabras-. Bueno, a lo que yo me refería era a que seas mi novio, tonto pervertido -se burló-. Aunque no me importaría lo otro tampoco -sonrió de lado.

   -¡Milo! -Camus escandalizado golpeó a su compañero de nuevo con la almohada en repetidas ocasiones.

   -¡Auch! ¡Camus! ¡Duele! ¡Para! -se quejaba Milo hasta que consiguió arrebatarle la almohada a Camus y rápidamente le plantó otro beso fugaz para calmarlo, logrando el efecto deseado-. Aún no me respondes a lo que te pregunté.

   -¿Y qué quieres que te responda? ¿A caso esperas que te diga que no, imbécil?

   -Podría ser -Milo puso cara  de cachorro triste.

   -Pues lo siento, pero no es el caso. Ya formulaste la pregunta, así que ya no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí porque acepto.

   -¡Genial! ¡Recuéstate y quítate la ropa!

   -¡Me refería a lo de ser novios, gran tonto! -recuperó la almohada y lo golpeó de nuevo.

   -¡Ay! Entonces no hay problema tampoco con tener sexo ¿No?

 

   Si esa hubiese sido una caricatura, Milo habría salido volando de un golpe hasta la casa de escorpión, haciendo un sonidito gracioso. Por suerte para él, Camus sólo lo pateó fuera de la casa de Acuario y lo dejó caminar el resto de las escaleras.

   Mientras caminaba, Milo observaba el atardecer que se formaba en el oriente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que lo del sexo sería lo más difícil de conseguir con su recatada pareja (amaba cómo sonaba eso), pero estaba seguro de que tener una relación con Camus sería más difícil que la lucha contra Hades, más cansado que tratar de derribar a Aldebaran, más complicado que hacer sonreír a Shura y, sin embargo, más divertido que todas las bromas que había gastado a lo largo de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerme :3
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? :D
> 
> Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. Y como siempre, lamento cualquier posible error de ortografía o gramática :P
> 
> San, fuera.


End file.
